Gloria/History
This article describes the history of Gloria, a cafe girl who works at Big Coffee next door and becomes friends and co-workers with Cricket Green. Early life 22-23 years ago, Gloria was born in Bedford Park ("Coffee Quest") to an unnamed mother and father. After college, she moved to Big City and got a job at Ms. Cho's Big Coffee. Her dream is to move to Paris; she has a miniature Eiffel Tower model on her desk to remind her of her dream. Present life Season 1 Already hardworking and strained, Gloria's time at Big Coffee was to become harder when she encounters country boy Cricket Green. Cricket decides to launch multiple chickens into the air; some of them landed in the Big Coffee premises. Seeing the mess he's made, Gloria takes him over to his father and has a word with him. It is from here that Gloria immediately takes a disliking to Cricket. ("Space Chicken") A further example of Cricket's antics disrupting Gloria's job is seen in "Cricket Versus", though "Critterball Crisis" marks a turning point in their relationship. In the episode, Cricket loses his titular critterballs over the fence, and having caused major destruction to the outside, Gloria takes them. Throughout the episode, Cricket tries to sneak in and get them back, only to be thwarted on all occasions; that is until he discovers her weak point: her minature Eiffel Tower model. He decides to take it and leave a ransom note for her, calling the tower an "antenna thingy" (she then replies "It's called the Eiffel Tower!!!"). However, the trade goes horribly wrong when Gloria accidentally shatters her own Eiffel Tower model; as revenge, she deflates all his critterballs. To get her back, Cricket decides to lead a charge of his family's animals into the cafe in a highly destructive Critterball war that is noticed by Ms. Cho, her boss. Cho threatens to fire her, until Cricket, guilty of what he has done, decides to speak up, blaming himself for the damage. In return, he offers to pay off the damages, granting Cricket his first job, with Gloria, who thanks him. Subsequent episodes have seen Cricket work at the cafe, such as in the following episode, where he exploits a loophole in the cafe's rules and regulations to view the parade. However, by the end of the episode, he recognises that Gloria has not seen the parade, so he gives her a break. When Cricket and Gloria learn that they have a mutual interest in art (the former in doodles and the latter in abstract art), they work together to sell art. They are even approached by art specialist Vuka Vukojrvich; when asked who made the art, Cricket gives himself all the credit, enraging Gloria. The latter goes to Studio Vuka to see Cricket fail, which he ultimately does; however, learning that working together is better than going solo, they initially decide to improve their paintings, but they work together to ruin others' paintings instead. They are ultimately kicked out, though they had fun in the end. ("Paint Misbehavin'") When Cricket learns that Gloria shares her home in an app named "Share BnB", he takes her tips and decides to share his house in the app. By the end of the episode, he expects profit, but he used Gloria's account and all the profit went to her ("Homeshare Hoedown") As Cricket became sick, his sister decides to take over the business; she ends up dethroning Gloria as Employee of the Month (having previously got three months in a row). However, Tilly decides to sacrifice the title. ("Cricket's Shoes") As a coffee bean shortage hit Big City, there is one last bag at the Big City Docks; if Cricket and Gloria was to get it, Cricket's damage debt would be paid off. However, the coffee quest becomes harder when Chip Whistler, already an enemy of the Greens and wanting the beans for his Wholesome Foods in-store coffee bar, arrives. The two barely evade him and hide in Gloria's apartment. Inside the apartment, Gloria opens up to Cricket and reveals she's from the suburbs, and that she comes down on him because he somehow fits in the city and she doesn't; all she has ever wanted was to be a city girl. Cricket recognises her frustration and sympathises with her. When they dash back to Big Coffee, they are once again trailed by Chip; however, Cricket and Gloria successfully manage to escape his wrath. While Cricket's debt may be paid off, Gloria wants him to stay an employee, having bonded throughout the quest. ("Coffee Quest") Following their quest to get the bag of coffee, Cricket and Gloria have been working together at Big Coffee and remain good friends. When Gloria hosts the Big Coffee Open Mic Night ("Hiya Henry"), Tilly decides to sign up with Henry the Puppet by her side. However, Cricket has a big fear of puppets, causing him to ruin the show; only by the end of the show does he make it up with Tilly. Gloria's act is a beat poem, describing her hardworking job and how it's taking a toll on her, which would be met with silence from the audience: Little bean in the tree, Do you feel as sad as me? I grind up the beans like they grind up my soul! Corporate greed is evil and cold. The best part of waking up, Until we wake up no more. Gloria's original plans for the Valentine's Dance was to go with her crush Kevin. When Cricket learns that she had a crush, Gloria explains to him the horrifying reality of having a crush; exactly what Cricket was going through. She proceeds to tease him a bit, making him run away, sad and confused. Some time later, Kevin has not arrived, causing Gloria to become saddened. When an equally as sad Cricket, encouraged by Nancy and Alice, opens up to her and asks her to dance, she takes his hand and does a dance, one that ends with them both satisfied. Despite their friendship, Cricket and Gloria do bump heads at times; a major example is shown in "Skunked"; when Cricket deliberately infests Big Coffee with skunks in order to get a free muffin, Gloria tells him off. It is only when Cricket realizes his mistake that he decides to buy time to let everyone inside, including Gloria, who he willingly protects, evacuate. For this selfless act, Gloria awards Cricket his free muffin. Season 2 When Cricket asks her what she will be doing in the future, Gloria declares that as a woman in Big City that "the world is her oyster". Ironically, despite her claim, Gloria decides to stay in her apartment and watch videos non-stop. When she finds out that all of her high-school friends have moved on and become successful, Gloria breaks her phone in a rage, then slumps: the next day, Gloria is to move out of Big City. The next day, Gloria attempts to return her keys to apartment management, but the Green family's arrival and subsequent shenanigans gets her trapped in an elevator with the Greens. Gloria starts to break down, revealing to the Greens her plan to move out of Big City, as she is alone and she feels like she doesn't belong in the city. However, the Greens surprise her by delaying a tow truck driver when he was going to tow away Gloria's car. This act of kindness changes Gloria's mind, and she decides to stay in Big City. ("Elevator Action") When Christmas comes to Big City, Gloria decides to work as an elf at the Hudkins department store. Recognizing Cricket, she tries to keep her cool, which ultimately failed as Cricket ruined the mall Santa meet-and-greet. ("Green Christmas") Hearing that a hot new nightclub downtown had just opened, Gloria decides to go there and hang out with her friends. Tilly and Andromeda, both of whom Gloria ignored at the nightclub, decide to crash the party in order to "restore Gloria's memory" (she is in fact ignoring them). When the bouncer kicks them out, they decide to have even more fun by running from the bouncer, who chases them throughout the nightclub. It is only when they are caught that the bouncer loses his memories. ("Clubbed") Category:Informative Pages Category:A-Z Category:Character History Category:G Category:A-Z